Vanity
by JC-zala
Summary: Her pride was her vanity. She will keep denying her feelings for Lelouch no matter how long it takes, even if Marianne keeps teasing her about it. Oneshot


JC: My first time to write a Code Geass fic. No couples are involved here. It's just C.C. having a conversation with Marianne. But their topic is about Lelouch. Marianne tries to make C.C. admit her love for Lelouch, but C.C. denies it. It's a simple story. I hope its okay. Please read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own C.C. and Marianne. I'm just borrowing them for my own enjoyment.

* * *

**Vanity **

I grabbed another slice of pizza from the box and savored its delightful taste. It was already the second box of pizza. I had nothing better to do. The other members of the Order of the Black Knights were doing their responsibilities, their beloved leader, Zero, was back at Ashford Academy pretending to be a student again, while I was in mine and Zero's quarters sitting comfortably with my favorite Cheese-kun. I, C.C., though contented with my pizza, was awfully bored. I had to admit that, without him around, it was so dull. I would usually talk to Karen when he wasn't around, but she got caught by the enemy.

_You never get tired of eating pizza… _

That voice again. I knew it too well. Whenever I was alone, she would usually speak to me. Good timing. I was really bored and I could use someone to talk to—even if that someone wasn't physically present. "Why would I get tired of eating this?" I replied belatedly.

_It's unhealthy for you. I'm surprised your figure doesn't change after eating so much. _

I smirked proudly. "Excuse me… But flour, tomato sauce and cheese are quite healthy." And how I maintain my figure? It was a secret I would never do tell. I picked up another slice and took a bite. Pizzas were delicious. I would never get tired of eating them. As I finished the slice, I lay down on the couch, hugging Cheese-kun tighter against my chest.

_I wonder what Lelouch is doing right now. I hope he isn't in any trouble. _

Well, it was perfectly normal for her to worry about Lelouch. He was her only son after all. "No need to be concerned," I said in monotone. "He'll be fine." Besides, what could go wrong in Ashford Academy? Lelouch was a careful young man.

_You're right. Anyway, how is your relationship going with Lelouch? I don't seem to see any progress at all. _

I narrowed my gaze at the ceiling. She was starting again. "My relationship with him is nothing more than accomplices. We are forever comrades bounded by a contract. We can never be something more."

_But you're in love with him. _

"What are you talking about?" I questioned as I sat up. Maintaining my stoic face, I placed Cheese-kun right beside me and crossed my arms over my chest. "I am not in love with him." Love—that word doesn't even exist in my vocabulary anymore and I've longed forgotten that feeling in my heart. Love doesn't matter to me anymore. I don't even remember those who truly loved me in the past.

_Why do you keep denying it? _

"Because it's not true," I answered coldly. "And why must you insist this topic every time we speak? No matter how many times you ask me, my answer will still be the same. I am not in love with that boy and I will never fall in love."

_I will keep on insisting until you admit it. _

I heard her giggling as she kept on teasing me that I was in love with Lelouch. It was getting frustrating, but I still kept my calm. Getting all worked out about it would only make things more suspicious. "You're only wasting your time," I said, and then there was a brief silence before I spoke up again. "Marianne, may I ask you something? As a mother, why do you want me for your son? Surely, there are other girls that would be better for that boy." And tons of girls would die just to date him. There was no doubt Lelouch was handsome and downright charming. Aside from his looks, he also possessed the brains. If only he was athletic, then he would be perfect.

_Why do I want you, you ask? Well, the answer is quite simple. You're the only one who could make him the happiest. _

My frown grew deeper as I slowly shook my head. "You are utterly mistaken, Marianne." No other girl could make him the happiest except for his younger sister, Nunnally. I was only there for him because of the contract and not to make him happy. I can never bring happiness to him because I was the most unkind to him. "So please stop his persistence. Lelouch and I are merely accomplices."

_Lelouch doesn't think of you only as an accomplice anymore. You are something more to him. You're important to him. _

I glared at the voice or more likely at the ceiling. I am only important to him because I am useful to him. Once he's done with me, he will gladly discard me." For some reason, there was a hint of sadness in my voice. I didn't know why but saying those things irked me. From the very beginning, Lelouch and I were only using each other. I needed him to fulfill my greatest wish and he needed me to get his revenge.

_Remember what he told you… You are not alone. You two are partners. If you're the witch, he'll become a warlock. _

Yes, I remember those words well. At that time, I was so happy. Truth to be known, aside from Marianne, Lelouch was the first person to ever care for me. He was the first person to thank me for what I did. He may act arrogant and annoying at times, but he was genuinely a good person inside. Maybe I have fallen for him. Maybe I was in love with him. Maybe Lelouch made me realize the feeling of love again. Still, I mustn't let my feelings get in the way of my goal. And I will never admit this feeling to anyone. "He will not leave me alone... That's what he meant…" I muttered, my lips curving into a small smile. "However, his feelings for me are nothing like love."

_That's where you're wrong. I know my son. He, without a doubt, is in love with you. _

I'll believe that when he says it himself. Knowing Lelouch, he puts his pride over most things. If he was truly in love with me, then I don't know if he'll be able to admit it. I, for one, will never admit something as over-sentimental as love. "Let's stop this talk," I said. "It's getting boring."

_Oh, my… It seems like you just want to avoid this topic. _

"Who gave you that idea?" I said with an exasperated sigh. "Of course, I want to talk about something else."

_Just admit it first. You're in love with Lelouch. _

"Marianne, you can try all you want," I said, a smirk gracing my lips, "but I will never admit anything." I stood up and put on my Black Knight outfit. As second in command, it was my job to see to it that things were going smoothly and I hoped that stupid Tamaki wasn't slacking off as usual. His lack of position in the order made him such a whiner.

_You are not being honest with yourself. You say you are the most unkind to Lelouch, but deep down I know you care for him the most. You say you have no feelings for him, but it's quite obvious to me that you love him. I guess your pride doesn't allow you to admit it. _

My smirk only grew wider. Yes, my pride was stronger more than anything. My pride saved me countless times. I've learned to live alone and my experiences have molded me into the being I was now. My pride, however, was the same thing that made the people around me in the past fade away. I have been living in a world full of pride and ugliness for years. Yes and that world helped me became stronger. I was a woman full of pride. Marianne was right about my feelings for Lelouch. Nevertheless, I will never admit it. I will keep denying it no matter how long it takes, because my pride was my vanity.

**End of Story**

* * *

JC: I'm not fond of writing stories from a first-person point of view, so I can't say that this is really good. In addition, C.C. is such a complicated character and her personality is quite intriguing for me. I find her character challenging to portray. I would continue to write more about her. I do hope this first Code Geass fanfic of mine was okay. Please do review. No flaming, okay?


End file.
